His butler, comforting
by FangirlCadence
Summary: Ciel is having a bad day and does something embarrasing. Luckily his butler is always there to help him, even though Ciel doesn't always want him to. (Cover image not mine, credit to the owner)


**Hey guys! It's been a while I'm sorry. I just passed my exams so I am currently very happy. Anyway, in my other story I told you I was working on something else, and here it is! As for my other story 'I'm just trying to help you' I am still working on it but I thought no one really read it anymore so I didn't see the rush. I have lot's of time to work on it now and a new chapter will be up soon! Enjoy this little oneshot untill then!**

* * *

It was a rainy morning when Sebastian entered his young master's bedchamber to wake him and ready him for the day. He stood in the doorway looking at his charge for a moment before walking over to the curtains and opening them like usual. He turned to the young master ''It's time to wake up my lord'' he called and the boy merely stirred before laying still again. The butler frowned and walked over to the bed ''my lord, it is time to wake'' he called yet again, still no reaction from the boy. Now this was unusual, the boy usually would wake the moment he opened the curtains. He shook the boy slightly ''my lord?''. A small sneeze erupted from the boy and his eyelids fluttered open ''hm?'' he yawned and sat up slowly.

''there we are, have you slept well young master?'' the butler smirked slightly, already knowing the boy would answer with a grumble.

''no'' he answered instead in a soft voice, looking at the blankets. This made the demon butler frown.

''no? You were still sleeping soundly when I walked in'' he said. The child just looked away. ''W..whatever just get me dressed'' Sebastian frowned but did as told and soon the boy was dressed in his usual atire. He was still...gloomy? Sebastian didn't know if that was the word, the child just seemed to be in a very depressed state, it was like it was radiating from him.

''young master tell me,how are you feeling today?'' he asked as he tied the bow on the boys neck. Ciel shrugged ''m' fine'' he replied, it was clearly a lie. How fond this boy was at lies. ''Really now?'' he asked, looking the boy in his eyes. Ciel looked away ''yes now go'' he snapped and waved him off.

''Very well, I shall await you at the breakfast table'' the butler said smoothly and stood up, bowing and leaving the boy behind. Ciel stood in the middle of the room, looking at his shoes. This was just one of those days...he wished to not experience...his aunt had told him about these days...and he feared them..He just felt sad, and that was that. He felt sad, the earl of Phantomhive, guard dog of the queen, owner of the Phuntom company, felt sad. Now he just had to hide it, he didn't want to seem weak..this was going to be a long day and he knew it.

* * *

He sat at the breakfast table, stabbing at his food, not really eating it. of course his butler had noticed it, but he decided not to comment on it for now. Suddenly the boy shove his plate away, after barely eating anything. He left the room without saying a word. The butler was perplexed and watched after him, now this was very unlike the young master and he was at a loss of what to do.

Maybe he should leave him be for now? It seemed like the best option, the boy clearly didn't want to talk about it. He barely ate though...maybe a cup of tea will cheer him up.

* * *

He quietly entered the young master's study, and there the boy sat, working on a mountain of paperwork. It truly was not a job for a child.

''young master, I made you some tea'' he smiled friendly as the boy just grumbled as reply. The butler poured the tea in the cup and sat it on the young master's desk

''here you go my lord'' he said

''Thank you father'' the boy mumbled before realizing what he just said. He gasped and turned a dark red color ''I..I mean uhm..Sebastian'' he stuttered. The butler blinked, did he just..? he snickered holding his hand up to his mouth.  
The boy looked at him embarrased ''s..stop laughing you bastard!'' he yelled but the butler couldn't stop. ''I'm sorry young lord...you're so amusing sometimes'' he sighed and looked at the boy finally. When he saw the boy holding back tears he stopped laughing ''young master, it is alright everyone makes mista-'' ''S..SHUT UP'' he cried out ''j..just shut up'' he jumped up and ran out of the room. He watched after him, now he felt...bad?.. Did he? He wasted no moment and started to search for the young boy.

After a while he found him in the gardens behind a tree, bawling his eyes out. He had to comfort him now didn't he? He sighed and sat beside the boy who didn't even notice his presence untill he spoke up ''young master, there is no need to cry''

He looked up at Sebastian in horror, horror that his butler saw him like this. ''g..go away!'' He managed to croak out but Sebastian reluctantly wrapped put a hand on his shoulder ''Young master, please tell me what's wrong today'' well he was trying at least.

The boy huffed and shrugged the hand away ''don't touch me'' he muttered but Sebastian wouldn't have it ''young master, tell me what's wrong and stop this nonsense'' now he had Ciel's attention. He looked up at Sebastian before finally giving in ''I just...I just miss my...my parents'' he whispered but Sebastian could hear it.

''your parents?...young master..'' he didn't really know what to do now..was this the moment a human was supposed to hug another human? Well...he could try.. He wrapped his arms around the boy and hugged him to his chest. He patted his head rather awkwardly ''there there, don't cry anymore''

''Sebastian'' the boy mumbled and giggled ''you are amusing too sometimes'' he now laughed out loud and allowed Sebastian to hug him. The butler laughed too and lifted the boy in his arms ''you haven't had tea yet, what about some tea and a nice slice of chocolate cake hm?'' he smiled at the boy. Ciel smiled slightly but hid his face in the chest ''with whipped cream''

''but young master, isn't that a little too much suga-

''that's an order Sebastian'' he muttered

''Yes, my lord'' he chuckled and carried him back inside.

* * *

 **That was it. I am working on several more works so please look forward to that!**

 **-C**


End file.
